There has been a need for a process, method and device for the production and or derivation of Hydrogen at point of use that utilizes available technology and infrastructure systems; specifically, electrical power and water. To bring about what is vernacularly know as the Hydrogen Economy, wherein Hydrogen is a primary fuel, is not achievable in the near term based on current Hydrogen Production methods, Delivery systems, and Storage methods. The following summarizes data on Hydrogen, Hydrogen as a Fuel, and status of Hydrogen Production methods, Delivery systems, and Storage methods. Importantly, it also presents the associated challenges and/or issues with current Hydrogen Production methods, Delivery systems, and Storage methods.